if i do fine, why does it rain?
by stellaruuuin
Summary: Gumiya mencari tempat untuk berteduh dari hujan di penghujung sore. [rintogumiya] [#Syndromeloid: Peterpan Syndrome]


Nakajima Gumiya tinggal di apartemen Kiku, lantai enam, nomor tujuh.

Singkatnya, hidup Gumiya sangat―tentram. Saking tentramnya justru meleset pada kondisi sunyi dan sepi.

Gumiya memilih tinggal di apartemen secara kontrak; paling tidak si pemuda berambut hijau lumut itu tidak perlu lagi mengalami perhentian-tiga-stasiun yang biasa ia lewati bila tinggal bersama kakaknya dulu.

Ia mendudukan diri di sofa coklat mungil di pojok kamarnya, bosan. Tatapan Gumiya menerawang ke luar teralis jendela yang memantulkan cahaya raja siang.

Hari yang cerah, kalau kata kakaknya dulu, _bangun, dan bersinarlah!_

(Tapi apa dikata, Gumiya tidak seperti kakaknya yang aktif dan bermulut manis. Tidak. Gumiya dingin, dan beku, datar, dan― dalam.)

Karena itu Gumiya menutup diri. Ia bukan kakaknya, dan ia tidak perlu menjadi kakaknya. Itu bagus, maksudnya, itu baik. Itu bukan dosa, tidak semua orang di dunia harus menjadi kakaknya.

Tidak harus.

Gumiya tidak harus berhenti menuliskan kalimat _'mati saja sana'_ untuk kakaknya di jurnal pribadinya bila dirinya tak ingin. Itu tidak apa, dan kakaknya juga sudah membacanya, jadi ini bukan lagi hal tabu.

Jadi, ini tidak apa. Ini bukan aib, ini bukan nista.

Omong-omong soal kakak, atau relasi yang lebih tua, dengar-dengar ada penghuni di lantai ini yang sedang dirundung duka― nomor lima? Atau tiga?

Kabar burung bersiul, pemilik kamar baru saja bunuh diri.

Tapi Gumiya tidak tahu, tidak ingin tahu, tidak pernah tahu.

( _Barangkali itu benar! Barangkali itu salah! Barangkali, Gumiya ingin tahu!_ )

Tanpa sadar, Gumiya melangkahkan kaki di koridor bermatras coklat pudar. Mencari kamar yang kira-kira tidak frekuen diketuk orang lain.

* * *

Kagamine Rinto tinggal di apartemen Kiku, lantai enam, nomor empat.

Lantai enam sangat sepi. Penghuninya orang-orang yang tergolong serius, atau mapan. Dingin, atau tukang tidur. Pemalas, atau penguntit. Psikopat, atau depresi.

(Rinto melantur. Lalu, tertawa.)

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya yang pucat, "Jepitnya sudah terpasang! Rinto hebat, Rinto hebat!" pujinya pada diri sendiri.

Rinto menoleh ke kaca bekas yang tergeletak di lantai, surai pirangnya ikut terjatuh lemas karena empunya menengok ke bawah secara spontan. Rinto menggerakan sedikit kepalanya, kemudian menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya, sudahlah!" ucapnya pada diri sendiri, "kalau ada Lenka- _nee_ , ia juga akan berkata sudah rupi― rupi? Ropi? Rapi?"

Rinto menggelengkan kepalanya, itu tidak penting!

Kemudian ada langkah kaki yang lamban di luar kamarnya. Rinto tidak salah. Meski ia sering dikatai dungu― langkah kaki yang lamban ini mirip sekali dengan langkah kaki Lenka!

Mungkin― Rinto menutup mulutnya, melebarkan kedua manik akuamarinnya lucu, lalu berlari ke arah pintu, "Lenka- _nee_!"

Pintu terbuka: Rinto kecewa.

Tapi― " _Nii-san_ berambut lumut?" Wajah tampannya meraut sumrigah, "tidak pernah lihat! Mengapa kau bersedih?"

* * *

"Maaf, _Nii-san_ , aku tidak tahu cara membuat teh..."

Gumiya mengerjapkan kedua bola mata hijau terangnya. Sebelum ia sadar, ia sudah berada di dalam ruangan bernuansa oranye gelap dan― hangat.

Gelap, namun hangat.

(Gumiya tidak tahu mengapa.)

Omong-omong, kenapa pemuda jangkung di depannya memanggil Gumiya dengan panggilan yang lebih tua? Gumiya ingin merengut tapi berusaha menjaga sikap.

"Nakajima― Nakajima... Gumiya. Tidak perlu... memakai tambahan apapun."

Maksudnya, pemuda pirang ini jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Mungkin ada eksepsi― tapi tetap saja, struktur tubuh dan raut wajah pemuda pirang ini ketika sedang kecewa― sepertinya― saat membuka pintu tadi menunjukan usia yang mirip dengan Gumiya.

Mungkin lebih tua, atau tipikal adik kelas tinggi yang menyebalkan di kampus.

―lalu, kenapa?

"Tidak apa... aku tidak haus, terimakasih, er―"

"Kagamine Rinto!" potong Rinto melihat air muka Gumiya yang seakan membentuk tanda tanya mengenai namanya, "dan aku sendiri, suka susu stroberi dan jeruk!"

Gumiya mengerjap, lagi.

* * *

"Dimana kampusmu, Kagamine?"

"Rinto! Jangan Kagamine, aku tidak bisa membedakan Miya- _chan_ sedang memanggilku atau Lenka- _nee_ - _chan_!"

Gumiya memiringkan kepala, sejenak lupa dengan topik yang ia munculkan karena penasaran dimana pemuda di depannya menuntut ilmu, "Lenka? Apa ia adalah kakakmu?"

"Tepat!" Rinto mengangguk-angguk, tersenyum lebar namun kemudian menatap keluar jendela, "tapi... ia belum kunjung pulang sejak kemarin malam... aku khawatir―!"

"Aku kira, Miya- _chan_ adalah Lenka- _nee_..."

(Meski dalam suara kekanakan dan sedikit serak, Gumiya dapat meradar hesitasi dan khawatir dari cara bicara Rinto.

Entah kenapa, ia―)

Mata Gumiya berbelok rendah, "Maaf... aku tidak bermaksud―"

"Tidak apa!" Rinto buru-buru menoleh dan membulatkan kedua mata cerahnya, "paling tidak, aku dan Mikan- _chan_ tidak sendirian untuk hari ini!"

Satu lagi nama dan karakter baru. Namun sejauh Gumiya mendengar deru napas, yang ada hanya ia dan Rinto berdua, "Mikan?" tanyanya pelan.

Rinto menunjuk sergap pada boneka jeruk tersenyum yang sedikit besar, segunung boneka dan kelompok robot-robot plastik mainan yang berantakan diatas matras, "Mikan- _chan_ dan teman-temannya!"

Ingin rasanya Gumiya memotong dan bertanya, memaparkan kebingungannya atas Rinto yang menurutnya― bersikap tidak wajar untuk umurnya, tidak lazim. Sangat.

Tapi, Gumiya hanya―

"Begitu, ya." Ia menutup mata, hanya itu saja.

* * *

"Wah, Miya- _chan_ bisa memasak?!"

Mata akuamarin Rinto membelalak dan bersinar, sedikit meloncat-loncat di depan Gumiya yang mendongak ke arahnya. Padahal Rinto sudah jauh lebih tinggi, "Rinto, jangan meloncat..." respon Gumiya pelan.

"Baik!" Rinto memberi Gumiya tanda hormat dengan sigap, membuat Gumiya tertawa pelan.

(Oh, tunggu, _Gumiya tertawa?_ )

"Sebenarnya paling maksimal hanya omelet, apa tidak apa?"

Rinto yang sudah berada di ruang tengah berteriak kecil, "Tidak apa! Aku suka semuaaaaanya!" serunya dengan riang.

Gumiya menggelengkan kepala sembari mengulum senyum. Omong-omong, _pikirnya sembari meretakan telur,_ beberapa jam lalu mereka hanyalah orang asing. Sejak kapan Gumiya bisa berelasi secepat ini pada orang lain?

Bahkan, di kampus saja― Gumiya menyorot kosong, tanpa sadar memecahkan satu telur lainnya karena mengepal tak sengaja, "ah― sial." bisiknya pada diri sendiri, tidak ingin membuat Rinto panik untuk hal yang tak perlu.

Gumiya membungkuk, ingin membuang telur itu ke tempat sampah, namun ada remasan kertas putih yang menarik perhatiannya lebih dari melempar telur tak bernyawa.

"... Gumiya, ini rumah orang lain, tidak boleh membuka barang lain sembarangan, Gumi- _nee_ yang bilang―"

Perintah Gumiya pada dirinya sendiri membeku sesaat. Pemuda itu terdiam, kemudian menahan napas.

"Siapa peduli tentang Gumi- _nee,_ peduli setan."

Jemarinya meraih kertas itu.

* * *

 _Ak u t idak b isa la gi_

 _Tidaktidaktidaktidaktidaktidaktidaktidaktidaktidaktidaktidak_

 _TIDAK_

 _Maaf Rinto, maaf menjadi kakak yang_

 _Sial_

 _Aku, Lenka, aku adiknya_

 _Aku bahkan bukan kakak Rinto-_ nii, _akU adIKnYa_

 _Ak u gaga l di temPAt kerJa da n kaMpus daN kekasiHKu memuTuskankU_

 _Tidakbisatidakbisatidakbisatidakbisatidakbisatidakbisa_

 _Tidak bisa l ag i_

 _Kenapa aku_

 _Kenapa_

* * *

 _"Aku tidak seharusnya... membaca ini..."_

(Munafik kau Gumiya, nyatanya kau melanjutkan.)

* * *

 _Maaf Rinto_

 _Maaf_

 _M a af_

 _Maaf_

 _Aku berha raP RinTo-nii bahAGia karena hanyA itu yanG_

 _PenTing seteLah_

 _Aku perGi_

 _Ma af_

 _Lenka sayang kakak untuk selamanya_

* * *

"Miya- _chan_ , kenapa lama sekali, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Bahu Gumiya yang berbeban transparan menegang, kertas yang ia pegang mendadak terasa berat dan jatuh begitu saja.

Keringat dingin terasa di pelipisnya, dengan kaku Gumiya berbalik ke pada Rinto, menginjak kertas itu tepat di bawah kakinya.

Rinto memiringkan kepala dan menyentuh bibirnya, "Eh? Miya- _chan_ baru membaca a―"

"Iklan."

Gumiya, kali ini tersenyum perih, merespon dengan bergetar, "iklan yang terselip dibawah lemari dapur."

(Degupan jantungnya tidak bertambah lambat.)

* * *

Obrolan mereka dilanjutkan sampai ke meja makan.

Gumiya mendengarkan ocehan dan gumaman Rinto pada setiap suapan yang ia ambil, terkadang Gumiya harus menyuapi pemuda itu agar tidak menjatuhkan sendoknya sendiri untuk kelima kalinya, Rinto hanya tertawa berisik setelahnya.

"Ah, hujan!"

Seruan Rinto membuat Gumiya menoleh ke jendela, "... benar. Hujan..."

(Entah kenapa, Gumiya merasa sendu.)

"Miya- _chan_ tidak suka hujan?"

Rinto menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya di kolong meja, Gumiya menggeleng pelan, "tidak juga."

"Aku hanya..." Jemari Gumiya menyentuh teralis jendela yang kusam, "... aku... tidak tahu."

Rasa ini― Gumiya tidak tahu. Ia tidak merasa sumrigah maupun melankolis. Gumiya tidak ingin menyungging senyum ataupun merundung duka. Ia hanya― merasa kosong.

"Lenka- _nee_ belum pulang..." Rinto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mikan dan mainan lainnya yang terbaring diatas matras, "... apa Miya- _chan_ akan pulang sekarang? Di mana kamar Miya- _chan_?"

Gumiya menatap mata Rinto untuk beberapa sekon.

Benar, sudah penghujung hari. Di saat seperti ini, biasanya Gumiya memasang penghangat dan mengerjakan tugas yang menurutnya omong kosong, lalu tidur tanpa perasaan apapun. Hujan menjadi teman dekat yang mengetuk kaca beningnya.

(Hari ini,

"... tidak. Aku akan menemanimu dulu, apa Rinto suka dibacakan dongeng?" Pemuda pirang di depannya kembali semangat dan mengangguk cepat.

biarkan Gumiya tidak koyak dimakan sepi.)

Di hujan penghujung hari, Nakajima Gumiya tersenyum manis.

* * *

 **entri untuk syndromeloid. aku tahu jelek banget, tapi ini jadinya. ya sudahlah ya! haha.**


End file.
